Yellow Flashes
by NumbLocke
Summary: Naruto has nothing left after the Fourth Shinobi War. Kaguya has been sealed, but at the cost of everyone of his friends. So he goes back. And shows the world not one, but two Yellow Flashes.


**I dont own Naruto.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Minato was by no means having an easy time. That much was obvious by the gargantuan, nine tailed, _really pissed off,_ red eyed fox about 500 meters away from him. Inwardly, the blonde man sighed as the monstrous chakra demon charged up a purple/red/blue sphere of tailed beast chakra. The fox, along with a mighty roar that shook the hokage monument Minato stood on, launched the ball at blinding speeds. "Hmph," He said, "I won't let you."

The Yellow Flash of the Leaf flashed through hand seals, and thrust his hands out. Thin, black chain like things appeared in front of the man in preparation to seal the bomb and take it somewhere else.

Minato raised his hiraishin kunai horizontally, getting ready to teleport the tailed beast bomb away from the monument, but when the sphere was mere _meters_ away from the seal, something so inexplicable occured that Minato, one of the most battle hardened ninja in the Elemental Nations, was absolutely gobsmacked.

A bright, shining flash of gold streaked across the horizon, straight for the chakra nuke still rocketing for Minato. It froze directly in front of the ball, and suddenly the bomb _stopped_. A great bit of wind blasted past the light that held the bomb stationery from the sudden stop, but the light, if it were a person, payed it no mind. Minato looked closer, and his jaw promptly fell as his vision focused enough to register that there was a _golden person that had blocked the bomb with his bare fucking hands._ The person was grinning widely, and gripped the bomb so hard it cracked all over with a sharp sound that rang in the Yellow Flash's ears.

The person, who looked to be a teen boy, raised the bomb over their head with a great heave, and flung it straight back to the huge kitsune. The bomb exploded in the shocked fox's face, sending it flying back out of the village. "Holy mother of kam- _shit._ " Minato gasped before the teen disappeared.

"Yo!" Was yelled in the mans ears from the side. Minato whipped around, kunai in hand, to see the golden boy from ten seconds ago standing before him, though no longer golden, with the same grin on his face. "How the hell did you get here, and how the _fuck_ did you play catch with a tailed beast bomb!" Minato shouted.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and i'm here to make sure you don't get killed by that monster fox!"

Then the boy (who had the same name and hair color as his newborn son) leapt at something behind him, effectively tackling a man adorned in a cloak and mask. Naruto passed right through the disgruntled man, and Minato had the same luck when he tried to drill a kunai in his temple, so he swung once more at the guy, went through the man's head again, and grabbed Naruto and hiraishined the hell out of there.

Minato rolled onto the ground, and Naruto fell on his ass. The man was nowhere in sight. ' _My attack slipped right through him,_ ' Minato thought, getting up. Naruto coughed into his hand once, and stood. "That sucked. Don't do that without warning me, tou-chan." The teen smiled. Minato looked at Naruto oddly. "What do you mean, tou-chan?" The boy smiled wider. Abruptly, a swirling vortex appeared in the clearing, and the masked man from before was standing there. The two men stood facing each other. Naruto stared.

"Why are you attacking Konoha?" Minato asked. The man tilted his chin up, as if thinking. "You could assume that I had planned it, or that I was doing it on a whim. Doesn't matter anyways." He fitted chains on a bracer to his wrists, and charged. Minato charged as well.

Minato sliced with a kunai, passing through the man, and getting caught in his chains before teleporting out. ' _My attacks can't touch him. This isn't good,_ ' The Yellow Flash thought. He charged again, this time throwing the kunai, and as expected, it went through his head. But just as the kunai left the mans skull, Minato teleported above the man, grabbed his kunai, and slammed a rasengan into the masked mans back.

In the background, Naruto whooped for Minato. The man in question slapped a seal onto the mans bare back. The blonde man quickly flipped away as the masked man stood amongst the debris. Disgustingly, his body started to melt and his hand was beginning to fall off. "I see now why they call you a phantom. I let my guard down for one second, and this happens." In an incredible show of speed, Minato was suddenly in front of the man, and already had a kunai planted into his chest. Thin lines spread across the mans body.

"A contract seal?!" The man said, shocked. "Don't tell me you're trying to sever my connection with the Kyuubi?!" Minato gave a smirk, "The nine tails is no longer under your control."

The man leapt back. "I'm impressed, you managed to defeat me and sever the Kyuubi from me. But one day, I will have the nine tails, and I will rule the entire world." He was swept up in the same vortex from before, and was gone. Gone with no trace. Minato rose from his fighting stance. He turned to look at Naruto, who was not smiling anymore.

"We need to get back to the village." Minato said. Naruto grinned when he said 'we.' "Let's go then!"

 **XXXXXXXX**

The Kyuubi was looming over the shinobi who tried valiantly to stop the huge threat. It growled menacingly, which did nothing to sooth the Konoha ninja's nerves. " _Kuchiyose no jutsu!_ " A voice cried. A massive toad fell on top of the fox, who roared in indignation. Surprisingly, it started yelling obscenities in a demonic voice from under the toad boss.

"Wait," a villager said, "thats lord Fourth!" Another shinobi piped in, "And his younger brother?" True to their words, the Yondaime Hokage stood upon Gamabunta the toad boss, alongside Naruto, who looked like a copy of Minato with whiskers. They stood with their arms crossed, and Minato muttered, "It's gonna take a lot of chakra to port this thing away," before they, and the Kyuubi, were gone.

"There!" a ninja called, pointing to an explosion that shone over the horizon.

 **XXXXXXXX**

They reappeaed elsewhere, upon which the Kyuubi was immediately restrained by golden chakra chains, curtesy of Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's dying wife and ex-jinchuuriki.

"I can still do it, Minato." The sickly woman said, before breaking into a violent coughing fit. "Kushina!" Minato exclaimed, concerned. Naruto winced, and looked away.

Baby Naruto cried in his fathers arms. "I'm gonna use my remaining chakra to draw the Kyuubi in, then die. I'll save all of you." She smiled sadly. Minato gulped. "Kushina..." He clutched Naruto a tad tighter. "You made me the Fourth Hokage." He said.

"You made me your man."

"Minato, don't look so sad. I'm glad that you loved me, and the only thing I regret is that I won't be able to see Naruto grow up."

"Use what remaining chakra you have left to ensure a reunion with Naruto. I will seal your remaining chakra into him." A single tear dropped down teen Naruto, and Minato's eye. But they both wiped it away.

"I will take the Kyuubi with me." Minato said. "The Shiki Fuujin will seal half of the nine tails chakra into me for eternity and the other half into Naruto."

"But Minato," Kushina started, "Our son shouldn't carry such a burden, there's no reason for you to die for me!"

"I'm willing to die for my son. It is a fathers will." Minato flashed through hand seals, and the Shinigami's spectral appearance came into existance behind the Yellow Flash.

A transparent arm struck through Minato's chest, marking a seal on the man, before slapping onto the Kyuubi and pulling out a long, pale blue reflection of the fox and retracting half of it into Minato. ' _My body is going numb! This chakra,_ ' He faltered, but walked forward. "Now for the eight trigrams seal..."

"Minato!" Naruto yelled. "Eh?" Kushina looked at the teen for the first time. Minato glanced at the boy. Naruto gulped, and clenched his fists before saying, "Minato, if you wouldn't mind, I want to raise your son when you are gone." Minato's eyes widened.

"Why would I let you do that?!" Minato cried. "I don't know who you are!" Naruto smiled weakly. "Thats rude, Tou-chan. After all, can't you recognize your own son?" Minato paused. Then he looked over Naruto, and promptly mentally face palmed. The resemblance was there, and he even had the facial structure of Kushina.

The couple both came to the realization that the teen wasn't lying, and Minato smiled back. "Are you from the future, then?" Naruto's triumphant grin was enough of an answer.

"Then make sure to raise my son, son."

Minato summoned the eight trigrams sealing table, and placed baby Naruto on the cushion. "I'm going to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto." Kushina fell into another coughing fit, and Minato ran over quickly. "Are you okay, Kushina?!" The chains on the Kyuubi suddenly loosened around it, and the fox threw a clawed finger towards the babe. Teen Naruto looked away, knowing he couldn't stop his parents from dying here no matter what.

Minato and Kushina jumped in front of the claw, and the sharp digit stopped just before the baby. However, the couple were impaled on the finger.

"I told you, this was a fathers duty." Minato ground out in pain. "Then all the better since I'm the mother." Kushina responded.

Minato went through some hand seals, and weakly said, " _Kuchiyose no jutsu._ " Gerotora the toad appeared in a burst of smoke. "Gerotora," Minato said, "Here is the key to the seal. I need you to take this to Jiraiya-sensei and store it inside him." Minato gave him a scroll with markings in it.

"Hai, Minato." Gerotora got inside the scroll, which wrapped around the toad, and said, "I've got the key. I'll leave now." The toad disappeared the same way he came. The Shinigami took the sword out of his mouth and licked it with a disturbingly long tongue.

"Kushina, i'm almost out of time."

She swallowed hard, and smiled at her newborn son.

 **(This is a long speech look it up if you want to know what she says)**

Minato smiled sickly, and said, "I want to say the same thing as your chatty mother."

He looked up and teen Naruto, who was fiercely wiping at his eyes, and spoke.

"Take care, Naruto. Take care of yourself, and my son. Tell no one who you are other than the Sandaime. I... I love you, son."

Naruto openly wept as the light faded from his fathers eyes. "Love you too, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan." The Kyuubi disappeared, and Minato and Kushina fell limply to the ground as the golden chains evaporated.

Naruto picked up his baby counterpart, and walked over to his parents bodies. He knelt down, and picked up his fathers fallen hiraishin kunai, with blood still on it. He stood up to see Sarutobi Hiruzen pointing Enma at his head.

Naruto smiled sadly, and stood.

"Guess I have some explaining to do, huh, Sandaime-sama."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Ok, this story might be ass, but it is my first story, like, ever. I got the idea, what if Naruto went back in time and raises himself to use the kyuubi chakra to his advantage from a young age while I was trying to sleep, and ended up writing this. There is probably going to be a shit ton of spelling errors, so expect that.**


End file.
